


Movie Night

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know this is weird, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "the dead of night" at [Slash The Drabble](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/).

“You know this is weird, right?” Blaine asked, gesturing to the TV. “Sitting here, in a morgue, in the dead of night, watching a movie about _zombies_....”

“You know this is weird, right, you breaking into a morgue, in the dead of night to comment on my taste in films,” Ravi replied.

“I’m aware,” Blaine agreed with his usual grin.

“So long as we’re clear...” Ravi said, holding out his bowl. “Popcorn?”

Blaine shook his head before extending his bowl out. “Brains?”

“No, thank you...” Ravi turned his attention back to the screen. “Now that’s all wrong...”

“I know right...”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
